Talk:Empire of New Europe
If anyone is interested in joining or becoming an ally of ours feel free to contact me.--New Euro Emperor 17:25, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ---- Potential Alliance with the Republic of Petorio This is the Emperor of the Empire of New Europe. I am interested in your nation, what it stands for and its racial statistics. Forgive me if the second one seems a bit rude. But I must know those things before anythig else can even be considered. Thank you for your time. --New Euro Emperor 00:26, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Thank you for requesting the information. Im not sure how to give you an answer you would be satisfied with but ill do my best. We stand for freedom as we are a Parliamentary Democracy with a president, vice president, senators, commoners, governors and mayors. Our nation as a whole doesnt stand for one specific form of government but our citizens opinons vary. I, the president, am not affiliated with any political party but the 4 we have are Independent, Socialist, National-Socialist and Libertarian. Of our 25 or so active citizens (4 of them aren't as active as id hoped) i believe 17 of them are Caucasian, 6 are of African descent, 2 are Hispanic and 1 is actually of Egyptian descent. Some citizens became that via naturalization online so im not 100% sure but judging by their last names i came up with your answers. Ramtak619 01:32, 3 February 2009 (UTC) okay, well my nation is one for European nationlism, NOT supremicy, and must admit the use of Africans in your nation are not looked on to kindly on our end. But shall respect it. In any case the lat thing I'd like to know is what state you live in and ifit is not a membr state of New Europe shall recognize it as your national bordes and shall not make any attempts to claim it. And if you are interested, a possible alliance between the two of us.--New Euro Emperor 00:12, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Im sorry for your disagreement with the use of Africans in Petorio but I will respect your opinion and would be happy to form an alliance with the New Europe. We are located in 2 different countries. The US state of New York and the Canadian province of Ontario. Ramtak619 00:54, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Very good, simple send a list of terms you wish for an alliance and we shall send you ours and work them out from there.--New Euro Emperor 21:19, 5 February 2009 (UTC Contact Dear Sir, I can find no way of contacting you through email or through your website. I contact you to represent both, the Democratic Duchy of Francisville and as a member of the Security council of Grand Unified Micronational. This is simply a message to contact youself and to ask perhaps some of your ideas, morals and plans for the future. Please to me at government_francisville@yahoo.co.uk or perhaps through this page. I hope you wil not object sir warmest regards Grand Duke Jamie Sutherland www.francisvillegov.webs.com ---- New Euro-Ohio Alliance Artical 1 1) The Empire of New Europe fully recognizes the sovereignty of the Ohio Empire. 2) Ohio Empire's borders consist of all items and populaions withing the borders of the State of Ohio. Artical 2 1) The Ohio Empire fully recognizes the sovereignty of the Empire of New Europe. Artical 3 1) In the event Ohio or New Europe is atacked by a third party, than one shall aid the other with full financial and military support. If both parties agree in full to the terms above they mut abide by the terms at all times until renewal in the year 2012 I agree to your alliance. Emperor Malum I 'New Europe-Camurian Alliance' I have been watching your nation for a while now, not for anything that the GUM have also acused you of, but to form an alliance, you requested to know Camuria's recial statistics and I did put them on Talk:Kingdom of Camuria but you have not replied. Our two great nations are growing stronger and now I feel the right time to ask for an alliance to protect, recognise and help eachother in future difficulties. --King Ian II 22:13, 23 February 2009 (UTC) We thank ou for the sympithese towards the aligations. I tried contacting you the other night for this exact reason. I must confess I half sympithize with the G.U.M. against you, but I believe that what ver errors Camuria made have been or are being corrected. There for I'd like YOU to lay out a list of terms appropriate for an alliance. I will read it and send you a copy with our terms added, if any are needed. --New Euro Emperor 22:20, 23 February 2009 (UTC) 'Terms of a New Euro-Camurian Alliance' 1. Both contracting parties recognize the full sovereignty of the other party. 2. Both parties recognize the borders stated by the other party. 3. Both contracting parties shall aid eachother militarily if they are invaded or attacked. --King Ian II 22:25, 23 February 2009 (UTC) New Europe fully agrees to these terms. --New Euro Emperor 22:28, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Thank you, lets hope this alliance wil be a long and strong one. King Ian II 22:29, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Ultimatum Declaration Scientopian governemnt have decided, in accordance with Article 2, Point 5, Subpoint 2, to offer New Europe a choice; abandon fascism within your institution of face a formal declaration of war. Scientopia 22:21, 7 March 2009 (UTC) New Europe rejects this document. If you want war Scientopia, we'll give you war. Read our military motto & learn it well.--New Euro Emperor 23:46, 7 March 2009 (UTC) "Death, before dishonour" how quaint. The declaration will be drawn up immediatly. And may I note you areat a disadvantage in all forms of war appliacable to the circumstances, Wilhelm. Scientopia 23:56, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ---- Scientopia, what has caused this unprovoked declaration? --King Ian II 23:51, 7 March 2009 (UTC) The pursuit of freedoms for all and the right to have a say in how your country is run no matter who you may be is something Scientopia have always enforced, as you know Camuria. Their fascism has provoked us. Scientopia 23:56, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ---- I have noticed that Scientopia's trial was only today and now this has happened. Does New Europe also have the right to determine how theor country is run without intermicronational pressure? --King Ian II 00:00, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Is war official as of today? Ramtak619 00:06, 8 March 2009 (UTC) I don't think either nation have declared a state of war as of yet, officially. --King Ian II 00:07, 8 March 2009 (UTC) The state of war will be official by the end of the night EST, And no Camuria, they should accept micronational pressure as every other fascist should. In the words of Edmund Burke "All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good men do nothing". Scientopia 00:11, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Very well, Camuria shall stay out of this conflict until it has developed furthur and not to gen entangled in it. --King Ian II 00:13, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Ok. Thank you Scientopia and Ian. Petorio will remain neutral until New Europe shows a valid threat or attacks Scientopia as they are a close ally. Until then, if it happens, Petorio will support you but remain neutral. Ramtak619 00:14, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Cheslovia will remain neutral in this war, my apologies for any inconvenience caused by this. Kaznia2 09:07, 8 March 2009 (UTC) No Cheslovia, being allied to neither of us, your choosing to not side is probably for the best. Scientopia 09:23, 8 March 2009 (UTC) This whole ordeal is an outrage and insult to New Europe and its people. Petorio, you yourself have a fascist party, and yet I don't see you being persicuted. This is a personal vendeta of the Scientopian leader, I think they feel humiliated by the trial and its result. And now people think I am the bad one because I refuse to be bullied by Scientopia. Some of you siding with tem because of treaty obligations I understand, those of you who have ties to both of us must make a choice, I only pray that you make the right one. --New Euro Emperor 00:07, 9 March 2009 (UTC) The Petorian fascist party are not in control of large or in fact, I believe, any areas of Petorio. This is why Petorio is not persecuted. No one is siding at current Wilhelm, your paranoia getting the better of you? And praying for people to side with you will do nothing but make you appear foolish. This move has been planned for a while. Ohio seem tobe in the worst spot, they are bound by Treaties to both fully militarily support you, and not breach peace against Scientopia, on any punishment deemed necessary by the Scientopian Government. I apologise to them for putting them in such a rough spot. Vendetta has two t's by the way Wilhelm. Don't try to second guess our motives. Scientopia 00:28, 9 March 2009 (UTC) I know it does, I have spelling errors because my keyboard doesn't pick up all my srokes--New Euro Emperor 01:11, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ---- Potential Alliance I propose some sort of alliance between Praugsia and New Europe. Please feel free to ask any questions about my country before you make your final descision. User:Chipgambino, Kingdom of Praugsia 18:04 (Central Time), 13 March 2009 (UTC) I will warn you Praugsia, that this would mean ending your alliance with Scientopia Scientopia 14:42, 14 March 2009 (UTC) I realize your two countries are at war, but I have no intention of taking sides. Praugsia will remain neutral. I just seek to stregnthen relations with other micronations. This is not a move against Scientopia. 10:48 (Central Time), 14 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, Praugsia, we jumped to a conclusion there, this shouldnt affect the community. Continue. Scientopia 19:56, 14 March 2009 (UTC) I thank New Europe for accepting my offer. User:Chipgambino, Kingdom of Praugsia 12:13, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Un-suspended I am pleased to inform you that as of today, March 22nd 2009, your suspension from the GUM is officially expired. You may attend weekly GUM meetings and vote on issues from now on. Ramtak619 00:46, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Message from the USMR To the Imperial government of New Europe, It is with great pleasure that I can announce that, following a Plenary Session of the CPUSMR Central Committee and it's Political and Legislative Committee, the Party has conceded that it acted too swiftly in terminating diplomatic relations with the Empire of New Europe and hereby issues a formal apology to the Imperial government for any offense or inconvenience this action caused. As of 23:13 GMT, the Union of Socialist Micronational Republics hereby unilaterally reforms it's foreign policy and re-established permenant diplomatic ties with the Empire. It is our hope that in the coming weeks our respective states will come to put our differences behind us and enter into a new era of peace, prosperiety and mutual cooperation. Robert Lethler Alliance Now that the Meissner Antifan War is over and a new period of peace has begun I think it is time for Petorio and New Europe to open diplomatic relations and form an alliance. You may e-mail me here your terms for the treaty and I will add or edit them according to what I feel is necessary. Ramtak619 23:29, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Francisville From: The Democratic Duchy of Francisville To: The government of the Empire of New Europe Greetings, I wish to ask His Royal Highness EMperor Wilhelm about the posibility of improving and extending the agreement presently in existance and form a full alliance. Warmest regards Grand Duke Jamie Sutherland of Francisville